The Candidate
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Serena gets an interview.


**Very Important Note:** ( and this will be in the next few stories I upload. )

Okay. This story was written in 2006. It was deleted from my account. So if you seen it before you have, it only has been rewritten. Thank you.

* * *

The afternoon sun was high in the sky when twenty three year old Tsukino Usagi woke up. Sunlight poured through the gap in her curtains, blinking his raised her hand to block the light; then rolled over, Usagi it not move far, she gotten trapped in her bright pink bed covers.

With a low moan, Usagi struggled to free herself. For what seemed like an eternally she fought with the covers, until at last, she climbed out of bed. The young woman walked like a zombie, bumping into to whatever was in her path, and headed straight for the front door. Since leaving her parent's home this had become, somewhat a ritual over the passed few months; Usagi would get up and drag her tired down down the hallway, to the front door and grabbed the mail before stumbling towards the kitchen.

The blonde with the ridiculously long blond hair, made it to the front door with serious injuries; there are swooped down and picked up the morning's mail which was laying on the doormat. Mail in hand. Usagi then made her way towards her kitchen for some breakfast/lunch.

On entering the kitchen Usagi's sky blue eyes landed on her small black cat; the cat was curled in the middle of the dinning table. Beside the cat was a green food container which held the meal Usagi had cooked the day before.

Usagi rubbed her eyes raw, as she flopped down on the seat, dropping the mail to one side. She lazily reached over and pulled the container to her, on open it she found her fork still inside and slowly began to eat.

Usagi counted the number of chews as she ate, slowly she started to awaken from her dazed state, and glanced at the piles of mail. Looking to her food and then back to the mail, to the food; finally she gave up with a sigh, and placing the fork down, Usagi began opening her mail.

Usagi wiggled her nose as she saw the junk, then frown deeply at the demand letters; however there was one envelope that stood out above the rest, and thinking that it could be from her mother, Usagi open it.

Usagi held the letter in front of herself and reached for her fork once more. As she ate Usagi kept her eyes on the letter, scanning over its contents; Usagi's jaw dropped open wide, causing some the food to fall from her mouth and into her lap.

Her heart picked up its pace; Usagi closed her eyes, took in a deep breathe and on opening them again, she started to read at the top, this time carefully reading through it. By the end on the letter Usagi eyes had widened at the words written before her.

Usagi had an job interview!

Usagi took another deep breathe in, as a pure look of disbelief crossed her face; this was what she had been waiting for. And now it was here, at last! The young woman leaped from her seat, causing the sleeping cat to be startled by the sudden movement.

Usagi was over the moon! And she displayed her joy by dancing around her small kitchen, while holding the letter above her head. It was then Usagi noticed the cat staring at her as if she had gone mad. Grinning, Usagi stopped her odd dance and turned holding the letter out proudly towards the feline.

"Luna!" Usagi said coming close to the cat, shoving the letter into the cat's face as she did, "Look here! Let me asked you; how many games designers are there in this city? And how many do you think are out of work? I have a interview!"

Usagi sat back down into the chair, elbow on the table she sighed happily as she began re-reading the letter in hand.

It had been a year since Usagi completed university after four years studying in computer games graphics designer, and even during that last year in university she had been sending out application after application, in hopes of finding a job.

The only letters Usagi was getting now days, in way of replies were; 'not what we are going for ' or ' not enough experience '. Usagi feel like sending them a letter to ask how was she meant to get experience if no one was willing to take her on. Usagi had only been working on small projects and was a part time worker in her local arcade.

"I'm a candidate, Luna!" Usagi told her cat as she smiled softy, her blue eyes shone with joy, "I was never good at school, but I worked ready hard in university. And there are so many harder workers then me out in the city."

Usagi leaned back on the chair and stare at the ceiling, then she let her eyes close shut, remembering the four long years at university and the year that followed with its many hardships

During that time Usagi had been alone, none of her family or friends believed in her. Once Usagi knew what she wanted out of life, she suddenly work hard and did well in her final year of high school. It did come as a surprise to everyone, they only laughed it off and said it would not last long.

Usagi smile faded as she opened her eyes and saw the other mail that was on the table, she then leaned her arms against the table before her thinking about her past and future. After high school, Usagi felt so let down by the ones who meant to care about her that she moved out of her family home and found a small flat, it was only her mother that got in contact with her every now and again.

No one helped Usagi with money, saying that studying art and design was a dead end job. So now Usagi not only wanted this job, but she also needed it badly; with all her student loads, over due rent and credit cards she used to help herself, Usagi was now swimming in debt.

As she sat there looking down at more demand notices, Usagi began to bit into her lower lip as worry gripped her heart. The Usagi again leaped from her seat and once more startling the poor Luna, climbing up on the table Usagi began doing some strange poses as she went declaring,

"Right that's it I shall show them I AM the best man...uh..?. Woman for the job!" Usagi said loudly as she finish her pose with her fists on her hips and started laughing with insane high pitched tone, this laugher die down into a small nervous giggle, as she sudden saw that she was standing on those hateful bills. Deflated at the sight of them, Usagi got down off the table and fell into her seat with a loud sigh and glance over at the letter which held the key to her future.

She sighed once more began to prepare herself. Usagi did not see Luna gazing at her in with wide eyes.

xXx

The waiting area was deadly silent. The only sound was when someone moved in their seat or walked passed; and the voice the called them in.

Many people sat outside those doors, all there for one thing. An Interview. These people were dressed as professionals, causing the Usagi's heart to sink as she glanced around at her fellow candidates.

When she had first received the letter, she knew that there would be others after this same job. But knowing this and seeing it were two different things; at the amount of people there her chances were not looking good. Usagi wanted nothing more than to go home.

Slowly Usagi glanced again at the other candidates again, they sat calmly and some were even reading, seemingly uncaring about where they were. She had noticed their large portfolios that were beside their feet; this caused Usagi to lose some more of her confidence, and she gazed down at her small little file that held all of her qualifications, letters from her professors and that of her best work she selected from her portfolio.

Usagi had thought that they would only wanted to see her at her best, so only brought her very best, but now she wished that she dragged her whole portfolios with her.

'So much for thinking I had a chance.' Usagi through nervously as she ran a hand over her small little file and then pulled it closer to her not wanting the other candidates to see it.

"Tsukino Usagi?" Came a sudden loud voice, making the said woman jump from her seat and let out a squeak. The people around also jump in surprise at Usagi's strange movements and sound. Usaig turned pink in the cheeks, she gave them a half smile and full headbang bow, to say sorry before hurrying towards the door.

Usagi stood at the door taking in its design, which all the doors in the building seem to have, and shaking her head she pushed her way in where Usagi found herself in a huge dull looking room.

Simply the size of it made Usagi gaze up at and around in awe. Then at last she broke out of her dazed and Usagi saw a long table, letting her eyes follow the length of it, where she saw three serious looking men sat at the other end.

Their backs were facing the large windows; the setting sun poured its final light into the room, causing Usagi only to see their silhouettes. As she walked closer Usagi narrowed her eyes as she tried to focused on their faces, nose wiggled up like a rabbit's; like this she could almost make out their facial features through the darkness.

Somewhere in the shadows Usagi eyes found the deepest blue eyes she had even seen, which were staring right at her. These eyes belonged to the man in the middle, those blue eyes darken to black as they frowned. The middle blue eyed man, called for someone and suddenly the blinds of the windows closed, leaving the room in complete blackest for a second, before the light flicked on.

Usagi, whom nerves were already on edge, jumped in the air as the light came on, this made all three men rise their eyebrows at her, then they started writing in the notes.

Usagi could now see the interviewers clearly, but she half wished that she could not, because of the blue eyed man's stare, it seemed to be paralysing Usagi in her place. Quickly moving forwards, Usagi sat in a lonely chair that was there, and as soon as she sat the two men that was neither side of the blue eyed man began firing questing at her.

Usagi answered all the questioned as best as she could, but it seemed that she forgot all her well prepared answers and was now unaware of what she was saying. While all this was going on, that blue eyed man in the middle remained silent as he watched Usagi.

These question seemed to continue on forever, but really it was only a matter on minute, and soon enough the interview came to an end. With a heavy heart Usagi sat there feeling like she had not done or said anything that would made them want her, but then Usagi thought about it and smile, she was very thankful to them, that they had even think of sending her a letter for this interview in the first place and so Usagi stood up and gave them a deep bow, she was bowing low to the interviewers thanking them for their time.

Usagi still nervous as even, kept bowing over and over as she walked backwards until she reached the door with that nice design; once there she open it slightly and stepped through closing it behind herself.

xXx

Chiba Mamoru sat up straight, dropping his pen as he did so. Blinking he stare at the closed door in shock, then he quickly turned to his colleagues who were busy. Their heads were down writing and talking loudly about the young lady who they had just seen. Mamoru picked up his pen and smiled in amusement at the door where Tsukino Usagi had gone through, then he called for the next candidate to come in.

It was very long and drew out after that and Mamoru was getting restless as he counted the candidates down wanting it to be over quickly. Mamoru's colleagues could see him getting annoyed about something and ended which interview as quickly as they as could, but still the sun long since passed before the last candidate was seen and left the room. Once the candidates were gone Mauoru began playing with his paperwork until his colleagues started leaving the room one by one, then he was alone.

Mamoru glance around, seeing that he was alone stood and marched over to the cupboard, upon opening the door he found the tearful eyed Tsukino Usagi sitting on a vacuum cleaner! Usagi in her nervousness, had gone through the wrong door and had been to terrified to come out!


End file.
